Naruto acts of Legends
by Tomzilla99
Summary: War, love, fear, pain, bonds, sacrifice. These are the paths one must take to become a legend. Narusaku and others. original to shippuden to a point. My way. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ok for thoses who want to know I am doing my own verison of the origanl and shippuden my way to the war. Please don't hate me.

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto probally never will**

* * *

**Twelve years ago the Kyuubi (Nine Tails) attacked the village until the 4th Hokage sealed it inside a baby, his own son but nobody knows why Kyuubi attacked that day. That question is for the future.**

* * *

It was a lovely day in konoha and everything was fine...

"GET HIM!"

...well for some.

"can't catch me!" a boy in a orange jumpsuit yelled.

The two chunin were chasing him until he found a place to hide.

"HA, HA losers HA, HA... huh?

He looked up on one of buildings and a man in black robes. The boy in orange boy was to go investigate when he heard name called...

"NARUTOO!"

The boy name Naruto jumped and looked to see...

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto you're supposed to in class." Iruka said.

"But Iruka sensei that guy." Said as he looked

"Hmm what guy? Iruka asked.

"I-It's probably nothing sensei." Naruto shrugged off.

Naruto started walking to the academy but Iruka stayed a moment to look where Naruto pointed.

* * *

**Time skip:**

Naruto couldn't believe it he failed the test again but Mizuki told there's a another way pass, but that all turned out to be lie now Naruto and Iruka must stop Mizuki.

"If you EVER hurt my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto threatened.

"Well let's see what you got Kyuubi!" Mizuki challenged.

**"Shadow clone jutsu"**

Over a hundred clone came and defeated Mizuki.

"Heh heh I guess I over did it bit huh Iruka sensei." Naruto said

_'huh Naruto you always go on about being Hokage now I think you can really do it.'_ "Naruto I have something to give you." Iruka said.

"Ok now open your eyes."

Naruto slowly opens his to see...

"Congratulations you pass." Iruka proudly said

"Thank you so much Iruka sensei!" Naruto jumps and hugs him.

But what they didn't know is that someone was watching them. The figure in the black robe

_'Well done Naruto Uzumaki I shall continue to keep an eye on you my Kyuubi' _the man thought.

He moved his head up to reveal an orange spiral mask and teleported away.

* * *

**Authors notes**- **_'PLEASE READ'_** Ok first chapter and I need ideas one of being should there be more than three people in the team **_2#_** should Sasuke be in the group? **_3#_** Should all the Jinchuuriki eventually join Naruto? **_4#_** Should Rin be alive?


	2. The Teams and Beginnings

**Robotic control systems**

Alright everyone next chapter is here and i have good reasons in this chapter.

I do not own Naruto. If I did Sakura wouldn't be too much of a BITCH and already have been with Naruto before Shippuden.

* * *

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, *click*

Naruto moved his hand away from the alarm clock and slowly got up from the bed.

_"YAWN"_

He got off the bed and started walking toward the kitchen, when he got there he drank some milk, but he stopped when he felt like he was being watched again, but when he looked outside the window he saw nothing.

When he locked door to his apartment and ran to the academy.

**Elsewhere:**

A girl with pink hair just left her house and started to make her way to the academy. But on her way she came across her old friend and now rival...

"Hello Sakura"

"Hello Ino"

The two walked until Ino broke the silence.

"So you actually passed I thought you be the first to fail." Ino said.

"Yeah well guess what, I think this means I'm better then you." Sakura shot back.

"Relax Forehead I'm just playing. So isn't today the day where we're given teams or something?" Ino asked.

"I think and if it is I know I'll be with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smirking at Ino.

"Is that so ha, ha what's the matter Forehead jealous that that you know I'm the one going to be with Sasuke-kun?" Ino smirked.

"Shut Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

They continued to bitch and moan at each other when someone almost hit them, they turned to see Naruto, his face just a few inches away from Sakura's.

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto said blushing.

"Naruto? Grrr Naruto watch where you're going!" Sakura said.

"Heh, heh sorry Sakura-chan, well see you at the academy bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while running off.

"Okay I guess we should keep walking." Ino suggested.

"Yeah you're right." Sakura agreed.

Naruto kept moving toward when he was nearing his favorite ramen shop as Ayame holding out a bag for Naruto to grab.

"Naruto-kun, don't forget your ramen!" Ayame Shouted.

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" as he grabbed the bag as he tossed money to Ayame as he continued to move forward.

When he finally made it he was greeted by one of the few friends he had growing up.

"Hey Kiba!"

"Huh oh hey Naruto." The one identified as Kiba greeted.

"Nice you and Akamaru again"

_*ROUGH* _Akamaru barked

"Yeah you to, uh but not to be rude Naruto but didn't fail the cloning test, I mean you have to pass in order to be here..." he stop and noticed the forehead protector he was wearing.

"Wait is that a..."

"Forehead protector yeah." Naruto smiled.

"But you... I... how... I thought... huh?" Kiba wounded still confused.

"Uh Iruka-sensei gave me another chance and I passed this time." Naruto lied.

"Heh well I'll see later Naruto" Kiba said while walking off.

"Yeah see 'a." Naruto waved off.

Naruto was sitting at his seat until he noticed Sakura and Ino came in and rushing toward him. Naruto started blushing until Sakura knocked him out of his seat so Sakura could see...

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked.

The Uchiha only grunted in response and slightly disappointing Sakura, Naruto noticed this got on the table desk and started to glare at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was a little sad that Sakura was sticking up for Sasuke even thou he was being rude to her.

Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other for a minute until Naruto's head snapped toward the window, looking outside only to once again nothing.

What was this feeling that Naruto was having? He felt like he was being watched. But by who?

Sasuke noticed his sudden change in attitude and looked in the direction Naruto was looking until someone accidently bumped Naruto fell on Sasuke.

"Gah... get off me dope."

"Sorry."

"Naruto! Get off of..." Sakura trailed off as she noticed Naruto had already got off Sasuke and was looking out the window.

"N-Naruto?"

Iruka finally came in and told everyone...

"Alright everyone today's the day you'll be put in teams of three with a Jounin as your sensei."

As Iruka was done with the first 6 teams he moved on to team 7

"Alright Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno...

Naruto felt the urge to jump up and cheer and restrained himself because he didn't want to embarrass himself or Sakura.

Sakura was upset she was stuck with Naruto it wasn't until the final team mate was called.

"And Kiba Inuzuka" Iruka finished.

_'What, dog boy too?'_ Sakura thought.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi now as for Team 8, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha"

"NOOOO!" Ino cried.

"Your sensei will be Kurenai. Since Team 9 is still operational we will move on to Team 10 INO Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi your sensei is Asuma. Alright everyone go for break then come back after to meet your senseis.

Everyone went to lunch as Sakura was sitting on a bench thinking about her team.

_'I can't believe I'm stuck with Deadlast and Dog boy. Can this day get any worse?' _Sakura thought.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke leaning up against a tree looking at her.

_'Sasuke-kun's looking straight at me.'_ Sakura thought blushing.

"Sakura you have a charming forehead, makes me feel like kissing it." 'Sasuke' said.

Sakura started blushing until...

"Just kidding that's the kind thing Naruto would say"

Then Sakura held her head down.

"Sakura there's something I want to ask you. What do you think of Naruto?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"Naruto he's always getting in the way of my love, he thinks he can do whatever he wants he's annoying, it's no wonder he doesn't have any parents." Sakura said but then she felt really bad. _'What's this feeling?'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura noticed 'Sasuke' frowned a bit and said...

"I just what you to accept me."

'Sasuke was by what she said. He was even more surprised when she tried moving up to kiss but as 'Sasuke' was moving to return it.

**_'POOGH'_**

Sakura opened her eyes to her face inches away from... Naruto.

"Uh hi Sakura-chan" Naruto said nervously.

Sakura stared at Naruto blushing and thought for a moment.

_'It was Naruto who said who said I had a nice forehead?'_ Sakura wondered.

Sakura didn't know if she confused or angry but in the end her anger won.

"Grrr NARUTO!" Sakura growled.

"Uh Sakura-chan I... I..." Naruto couldn't finish as he the sudden urge to go number two.

"Sorry Sakura-chan can't talk right now got to right now see you later!" Naruto yelled while running off.

"Naruto! When get my hands on him I'll..."

"Leave him alone."

Sakura turned around to a woman glaring at her.

"You don't know how much pain he's in do, you?

"Hey! Maybe if he had parents and stopped getting the way of Sasuke-kun he wouldn't be an idiot and I-

**_SLAP_**

Sakura fell to ground, her hand covering her cheek as she looked at the woman.

"You little BITCH Naruto has lived his entire life alone, he always sees the other kids and their parents having fun together, living together and showing each other love!" the woman shouted

Sakura was on the verge of tears. Was Naruto really in so much pain?

"And what's you have a pointless crush on some cold bastard who doesn't even like you! While Naruto does, in fact he would probably throw his life for yours and you the nerve to say he's weak because he no parents?! " The woman said as she started to walk away.

Sakura had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't say anything. She could only ask one thing.

"Who... who are you?"

The brown haired woman turned around still glaring at her saying only word.

"Rin"

* * *

**Authors notes****-PLEASE READ I HAVE A GOOD REASON IN THIS STORY WHY OBITO TURNED EVIL JUST BE PATIENT!**

**AND THE REASON I PUT KIBA IN TEAM 7 IS BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE SASUKE (HATE HIM IN FACT!) AND OTHER PEOPLE HAVE CHARACTERS BESIDES SASUKE TEAM 7 BEFORE SO I'M GOING TO! Please review and be nice to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry!

I am thinking of doing a rewrite while changing the title a bit. I had some time to think, while also look at a few other stories. Also thinking of redoing the pairing, and that a BIG maybe. And to top all off, I am just not satisfied with this. So I hope you can see it in your heart to forgive if the rewrite is deferent then this one. Again I am sorry, and I'll see you next time.

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here is another note. Romance! I will let you know, it is ultimately my decision. But I do want to hear your opinion just to be sure. So here are the candidates for love. If you're a Naruto or an anime fan, or just any type of fan in general, pick one or two. Just know that it's not a harem... ok maybe, I'll think about it. Feel free to make other suggestions.

Who do want to see?

VOTE/WANT:

-Naruto/Rin?

-Naruto/Tayuya?

-Naruto/Shizune? (Same age)

-Naruto/Sakura?

-Naruto/Hinata?

-Naruto/Ino?

-Naruto/Tenten?

-Naruto/Kin?

-Naruto/Hana? (Kiba's sister)

-Naruto/Yugito?

-Naruto/Fu? (Or is it Fuu?)

-Kiba/Hinata?

-Kiba/Ino?

-Shikamaru/Temari?

-Shikamaru/Ino?

-Chouji/Ino?

-Neji/Tenten?

-Lee/Tenten?

-Other pairings?


	5. Almost there!

**Almost there!**

Before you get mad just know that I need your input.

Okay people, almost there, I promise. It's just I need your help. Thanks to the messages, and reviews I have been getting, we have narrowed it down to four love interests for the rewrite story like I said before it is ultimately my decision, but I want to hear what you want to hear your votes/wants. Because we all _'love'_ love right?

And in the end, if don't see your favorite love interest in my story, how about this...

I will write deferent versions of my story so everyone gets to see their favorite pairing and everyone's happy right. And that I get to put out all my ideas. Well anyway here are the votes/wants.

**Naruto/Tayuya: 5 votes.**

**Naruto/Sakura: 5 votes.**

**Naruto/Rin: 5 votes.**

If you want you can still choose the runner ups.

**Naruto/Hinata 4 votes.**

**Naruto/Shizune 2 votes.**

**Naruto/Hana 1 vote.**

**Naruto/Fu 1 vote.**

The story will of course take place at the beginning of the Naruto series with some of my own twits in it so please know want your getting into. But the story will awesome...believe it!...I couldn't resist.

Well anyway, like I said before, we are almost there. Just please review or message me so I can finally start writing.

Until then have a nice day.


	6. Votes Finished!

Decision made! Votes complete!

DO NOT SKIP! YOU MUST READ THIS!

Alright everybody! You have casted your votes! It's taken awhile but we are finally here! Between the main votes, the bonus votes, the runner ups, and or last minute votes, I am proud to tell you that we have finally come to a decision.

But first, what were those votes again?

Ah yes...

_**Main votes:**_

Naruto/Sakura

Naruto/Tayuya

Naruto/Rin

_**Runner ups:**_

Naruto/Hinata

Naruto/Shizune

Naruto/Hana

_**Last minute votes:**_

Naruto/Fu

Naruto/Tenten

**Bonus vote:**

The bonus vote is where you vote I write several versions of this one story so everyone gets to see the characters they want and the pairings they love. So each version will be similar and yet very deferent. Depending on the characters and pairing you choose.

So now, you have all voted, and chosen. Now the winner IS!... (Drum roll please!)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**THE BONUS VOTE!**_

Congratulations! You have chosen the bonus vote! Which mean... you guess it! Several deferent versions of this story!

And I already have a plan for two!

Naruto Acts of Legends (Rewrite). This one will be the Naru/Saku a lot of you want. Takes place at the beginning of the Naruto series with SOME twists to the plot without going too far from the main canon.

Now the other one...

Naruto Paths to Legends. This one will be the Naru/Tayu that another great deal of want. Now this one takes place at the beginning of the Naruto series with A LOT of twists to the original plot for the main canon.

Each story will be similar and yet very deferent, so that way no think I'm just rewriting the same thing.

Now I haven't figured out what to do for some other versions that some of you want.

But I guarantee you will love these stories, and will not want to miss a signal word of them.

Believe it!


End file.
